WAKE UP
by zoesgurl
Summary: Niat hati membangunkan adiknya, Baekhyun malah membangunkan adik yang lain. [ Warning! PWP, Incest, Genderswitch / GS, Mature content, No Children! ]


**WAKE UP**

 _Chanyeol x Baekhyun (Chanbaek)_

 _Jongin, Sehun_

 _Oneshoot (PWP)_

 _Warning! Mature content, Genderswitch / GS, Incest, No Children!_

•

•

•

"Yak! Baekhyun! Jika kau tak berniat untuk membantu ibu di dapur, setidaknya bangunkanlah ketiga adikmu! Ini sudah tengah hari tapi mereka masih saja mendengkur didalam kamar!" Baekhyun yang tengah menonton siaran kartun kesukaannya mendengus malas. Ia melirik jam besar di sudut ruangan lalu memutar bola matanya ketika mendapati jam tersebut masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Ibunya benar-benar hebat dalam melebih lebihkan segala sesuatu.

"Ini baru jam 9 pagi bu, dan juga akhir pekan." Ucap Baekhyun menoleh kearah ruang makan yang berdekatan dengan dapur dan mendapati sang ibu tengah menata makanan diatas meja, tak mengacuhkan ucapannya.

"Huft... Baiklah baiklah, akan aku bangunkan mereka." Baekhyun menghela nafas. Dengan berat hati meninggalkan ritual minggu paginya (menonton kartun) demi membangunkan tiga kerbau yang masih mendengkur dikamar masing-masing. Ya, Baekhyun si sulung dan satu-satunya anak perempuan di keluarga Park.

Dengan langkah malas ia menaiki anak tangga dan langsung dihadapkan oleh 3 kamar yang pintunya masih tertutup rapat. Pertama-tama ia memulai dari kamar yang letaknya paling dekat, si bungsu Park Sehun.

Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut beberapa kali, dan syukurlah pada ketukan ketiga si bungsu menyahut dengan suara orang khas bangun tidur.

"Sehun? Sudah bangun?" Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar dan penampakan Sehun yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya langsung terlihat. Lelaki berkulit putih tersebut tampak duduk bersandar pada ranjang dengan mata terpejam, tak sepenuhnya tertidur.

"Bangunlah, ibu sudah mengomel ngomel dibawah ." Ucap Baekhyun membuka gorden jendela, membuat Sehun meringis kecil ketika mendapati sinar matahari langsung menyinari kamarnya yang semula gelap.

"Silau!" Gumamnya jengkel, tetapi Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihat Sehun yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya agar tak terkena sinar matahari. Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya memberesi beberapa baju si bungsu yang berserakan dilantai lalu meletakkannya di dalam keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Cepat mandi bayi besar! Setelah itu langsung turun untuk sarapan oke? Kakak akan membangunkan kedua abangmu dulu." Ucap Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi oleh sebuah gumaman panjang oleh pemuda 14 tahun tersebut. Setelah memberikan sebuah usapan lembut dipuncak kepala si bungsu, segera Baekhyun beralih ke kamar yang letaknya berhadapan dengan kamar Sehun.

Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu tersebut, tetapi tak ada respon apapun yang ia dapatkan. Baekhyun mendengus malas, diantara ketiga adiknya memang yang satu ini yang paling susah dibangunkan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar, rencananya akan membangunkan dengan cara bar bar jika yang bersangkutan tak juga bangun.

"Jongin, bangun." Ucap Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi Jongin, tetapi lelaki berkulit tan tersebut tak bergerak sama sekali, ia tetap dalam posisi tengkurap dengan aliran liur yang sudah membasahi bantal. Baekhyun bergidik geli melihatnya.

"Yak! Kkamjong! Cepat bangun!" Tepukan Baekhyun semakin keras, sehingga pada tepukan yang terakhir Jongin tersentak kaget, mengubah posisinya menjadi was-was dan menghapus jejak liurnya dengan cepat. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun terkikik geli.

"Kenapa?!" Jongin yang masih dilanda kantuk bertanya dengan nada kesal. Ia mengucek ngucek matanya kasar lalu menguap dengan lebar.

"Cepat bangun!" Ucap Baekhyun seraya membuka gorden jendela, sehingga kamar lelaki tan tersebut mendadak terang menderang sedangkan Jongin meringis mendapati sinar matahari yang membuat matanya sakit.

Respon yang tak jauh berbeda dengan si bungsu, Jongin menyerukan kata "Silau!" dengan wajah kesal dan kantuk yang tak tertahankan.

Baekhyun tak menghiraukan kekesalan Jongin, karena yang menjadi perhatian utamanya kali ini adalah kamar Jongin yang sangat jauh dari kata bersih. Sinar matahari memperjelas semuanya. Ini lebih kotor dari kamar Sehun, sampah makanan dimana mana, bahkan tumpahan kuah bekas ramen pun lelaki tan tersebut enggan untuk membersihkannya. Baekhyun yang dikenal sebagai orang yang benar benar menjaga kebersihan dibuat ternganga oleh keadaan kamar Jongin.

"Gila! Bagaimana kau bisa tahan dalam keadaan kamar seperti ini?! Kau yakin ini kamar manusia?" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal sembari bergerak meraih beberapa pakaian kotor yang berserakan dimana mana lalu meletakkannya di keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri! Tch, mengganggu saja." Baekhyun melotot kaget, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya memberesi kamar lalu menghampiri lelaki tan tersebut, menarik telinganya dengan gemas. Adiknya yang satu ini benar-benar menyebalkan, dan mulutnya itu rasanya ingin Baekhyun pelintir saking gemasnya.

"Yaa! Berani kau berbicara seperti itu kepada kakakmu sendiri Jongin?!" Jongin mengaduh, mencoba menepis tangan Baekhyun, tetapi tarikan sang kakak ditelinganya cukup kuat. Rasanya akan lebih baik menyerah saja disaat seperti ini. Baekhyun yang sedang marah benar benar mengerikan, pikir Jongin cepat.

"Duh! Iya iya ampun! Ampun kak! Aku tak berbicara seperti itu lagi!" Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari telinga Jongin lalu menghadiahkan puncak kepala lelaki yg lebih tua 2 tahun dari Sehun tersebut dengan sebuah jitakkan. Bagimana pun ia tak cukup tega melihat adik nakalnya kesakitan.

"Cepat bereskan semua kekacauan dikamarmu ini, setelah itu mandi dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan. Cepat!" Jongin mendengus, lalu dengan gerakan malas ia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan memberesi semua sampah2 yang berserakan, mengumpulkan semua sampahnya pada satu kantong yang ia dapat entah dari mana. Kuah ramen yang tumpah pun ia bersihkan dengan tissue basah.

"Langsung mandi ketika semuanya sudah beres. Kakak akan bangunkan abangmu dulu." Jongin menghela nafas lalu menunjukkan oke sign kepada Baekhyun yang sudah keluar kamar dan beralih ke kamar terakhir yang letaknya di sebelah kamar Jongin. Kamar adik tertua sekaligus adik kesayangannya.

Bukan maksud pilih kasih, tetapi karena jarak umur mereka yang tak begitu jauh (hanya 1 tahun) maka Baekhyun merasa lebih nyambung ketika berbicara dengan adik tertuanya ini. Ditambah lagi ia lebih merasa terlindungi dan bisa bertukar peran dengannya, berbeda ketika ia bersama dengan Sehun ataupun Jongin yang mengharuskan dirinya menjadi pelindung dan harus bersikap layaknya si sulung.

Tanpa mengetuknya lebih dahulu Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamar adik tertuanya, menutup pintu lalu melangkah mendekati jendela dan membuka gorden yang menghalangi masuknya sinar matahari. Ruangan yang semula gelap kini sudah terang dan Baekhyun dapat dengan jelas melihat adik kesayangannya menggeliat kecil dalam tidurnya.

Kamarnya cukup bersih, tak ada yang harus benar-benar dibersihkan ataupun diomeli selain sisa-sisa abu rokok yang mengotori lantai dan puntungnya yang dibuang sembarangan.

"Chanyeol, bangun." Baekhyun menepuk pelan pipi adiknya, tapi tak menghasilkan apapun selain gumaman dan geliat tubuh sang adik yang merubah posisi menjadi terlentang.

"Yeol, bangunlah. Ibu sudah mengomel ngomel." Ia menggoyangkan tubuh besar tersebut, tetapi tetap tak ada respon yang berarti dari yang bersangkutan. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sepertinya, mau tak mau ia akan membangunkan Chanyeol dengan caranya sendiri, cara yang hanya ia lakukan kepada Chanyeol seorang. Ia terkikik kecil memikirkan tingkah jahilnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun naik keatas kasur lalu tanpa rasa canggung ia menduduki tubuh besar adiknya, tepat pada bagian pusat tubuh lelaki bertubuh jangkung tersebut. Setelah itu pinggulnya yang semula diam kini mulai bergerak perlahan, bergerak maju dan mundur, sedangkan tangannya bertumpu pada perut 6 pack milik adiknya.

"Hnghh..." Baekhyun menahan tawa ketika melihat respon Chanyeol yang tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Alis tegas lelaki jangkung tersebut tertaut dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit, mengeluarkan lenguhan tanpa disadari.

"Chanyeol~ bangun~" Suara yang biasanya cempreng kini berubah menjadi mendayu dayu. Gadis itu tampak berbisik ditelinga peri Chanyeol lalu meniupnya ringan, membuat yang digodai semakin resah.

"Baek?" Baekhyun tersentak lalu setelahnya tersenyum senang ketika mendengar suara berat Chanyeol yang parau memanggil namanya. Ternyata usahanya membangunkan Chanyeol berhasil, mata bulat itu mulai terbuka dan menatapnya sayu.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun riang dengan wajah polos tak tahu malu.

"Kau sedang apa?" Bisik Chanyeol merasa ada yang tak beres pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang tengah di duduki oleh bokong sintal miliki kakaknya. Ia cukup kaget ketika mendapati Baekhyun lagi lagi membangunkannya dengan cara nakal seperti ini.

"Membangunkan adik, tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun ambigu. Bahkan Chanyeol sempat terdiam, blank dengan jawaban Baekhyun yang terdengar memiliki 2 arti, terlebih ia baru saja bangun tidur, tak bisa berpikir dengan benar.

"Ah..." Chanyeol yang mulai sadar sepenuhnya menutup wajah dengan lengan, ia mendesah pelan ketika merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa makin tak beres. Sesak dan juga keras.

"Cepat bangun, yeol. Ibu sedari tadi sudah mengomel ngomel, menyuruhku membangunkan kalian bertiga." Ucap Baekhyun dengan tanpa rasa bersalah mulai bergerak turun dari tubuh adiknya. Ia merasa tugasnya sudah selesai dan kini saatnya kembali menikmati serial kartun yang belum ia tonton sampai habis.

Tapi nyatanya tak semudah itu.

"Kau membangunkan 4 adik, baek." Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. Dia hanya punya 3 adik, kan?

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan telapak tangan tersebut pada pusat tubuhnya yang telah mengeras sempurna dibalik selimut.

"Kau melupakan adik yang satu ini? Hm?" Biasanya kalau sudah begini Baekhyun akan nyengir tanpa rasa bersalah lalu kabur dari kamar Chanyeol, menyelamatkan diri sebelum lelaki yang berstatus sebagai adiknya tersebut melakukan hal yang iya iya terhadap dirinya. Tetapi tampaknya kali ini ia tak akan berhasil lolos seperti biasanya. Karena lelaki itu sudah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun lebih dulu, seolah olah sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Menggenggam tanpa berniat melepaskannya walaupun nantinya Baekhyun akan merengek2 minta dilepaskan.

"Kali ini jadilah orang yang bertanggung jawab, baek. Berani memulai, berani juga menanggung resikonya. Bagaimana?" Baekhyun menelan air liurnya gugup, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Berawal hanya iseng semata, kini ia mau tak mau harus menanggung resikonya. Tak ada jalan keluar kalau sudah terperangkap seperti ini, dan juga tampaknya Chanyeol sudah terlalu jengkel dengan kejahilan Baekhyun yang selalu kabur ketika berhasil membuat sesuatu diantara pahanya terbangun.

Sial, seru batin Baekhyun ketika dalam sekali gerakan Chanyeol berhasil membawa jatuh dirinya kedalam pelukan lelaki tesebut.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku yeol~" Baekhyun merengek, mencoba bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah menindih Chanyeol, tetapi tangan lelaki itu telah memeluk pinggangnya terlebih dahulu, tak membiarkan dirinya bergerak barang seinchi pun.

Tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa lepas dari "tanggung jawab" yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol, akhirnya Baekhyun berhenti memberontak. Ia mendengus dengan bibir mengerucut lucu, membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya jadi gemas ingin menciumi bibir tipis tersebut.

"Oke, fine! Kau mau apa?!" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan mode merajuknya. Ia yang menggoda Chanyeol lebih dahulu, tetapi ia juga yang merajuk ketika mendapatkan akibatnya. Chanyeol terkikik lalu mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir tipis Baekhyun yang sudah menjadi candu baginya.

"Bisakah kau tenangkan adik yang dibawah sana dengan mulut ini? Sesak sekali rasanya." Bisik Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya lalu kembali memberi kecupan lembut pada bibir Bekhyun.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud, akhirnya Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, terduduk diatas tubuh besar Chanyeol dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan. Pinggulnya yang diam kini kembali bergerak maju mundur, menggoda Chanyeol agar lelaki itu lebih sesak lagi.

"Hei Baekhyun-a, kenapa hobi sekali sih menggodaku." Kalau ditanya apa hobi Baekhyun, tentu saja jawabannya adalah menggoda anak lelaki tertua dari keluarga Park tersebut. Baginya tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat reaksi kewalahan Chanyeol yang tengah digoda oleh dirinya. Baekhyun menyukainya, sangat.

Baekhyun nyengir mendengar protesan Chanyeol, ia menghentikan gerak pinggulnya lalu berpindah posisi. Membuat Chanyeol penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Baekhyun selanjutnya.

Kini ia duduk diujung kaki Chanyeol, membungkuk agar wajahnya berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang tampak menggembung dibalik selimut. Mata sipitnya menatap Chanyeol sensual dari bawah sana, sedangkan lidahnya terjulur kecil, menjilati gundukan yang sudah sangat keras dan sesak dari luar permukaan selimut. Sesekali ia menghadiahkan gigitan lembut pada gundukan tersebut, membuat Chanyeol meringis nikmat dengan tangan menahan kepala kakaknya agar tetap dibawah sana.

Bosan hanya bermain dengan permukaan selimut, akhirnya Baekhyun membuangnya. Berhadapan langsung dengan gundukan yang dibalut celana training tesebut.

"Keras sekali." Bisik Baekhyun nyengir seraya menusuk nusuk gundukan tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya, sedangkan Chanyeol mendesah putus asa melihat tingkah jahil Baekhyun.

Sadar akan dirinya yang membuat Chanyeol tak sabaran, akhirnya Baekhyun menciumi gundukan keras dihadapannya seraya bertanya "Aku menyebalkan ya?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, tanpa ia jawab pun Baekhyun sudah pasti tahu jawabannya.

"Tak ada manusia yang lebih menyebalkan selain dirimu, baek." Ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan retorik Baekhyun dengan mata menatap jengkel gadis tersebut dari atas.

"Kalau begini, apa aku masih menyebalkan?" Dalam sekali tarikan Baekhyun melepas celana training beserta dalaman milik adiknya hingga batas dengkul. Kedua tangannya ia bawa untuk menggenggam kesejatian milik Chanyeol yang berukuran fantastis. Batang tersebut sudah membesar maksimal dengan urat urat menonjol dipermukaannya, sedangkan ujungnya sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening.

Baekhyun menciumi batang tegak tesebut, sesekali ia jilat dan juga ia ludahi dari ujung kepala hingga pada bagian batangnya. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, ikut bergerak naik turun. Tak ada yang dapat Chanyeol perbuat selain pasrah dan meremas rambut seleher sang kakak sebagai pelampiasan nikmat yang ia rasa.

"Suck my dick, baek." Gumam Chanyeol serak. Baekhyun menurut, memasukkan batang besar tersebut kedalam mulutnya yang kecil lalu mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dengan gerakan yang perlahan. Didalam sana lidahnya bergerak gesit memutari batang Chanyeol, bahkan ia beberapa kali menggigit lembut batang gemuk tersebut sehingga Chanyeol menggeram tak tahan.

Mulut basah Baekhyun yang sempit dan juga hangat benar benar membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan nafsunya yang sudah menggebu gebu. Tak ada kata kata yang tepat bagi Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan betapa nikmatnya permainan mulut Baekhyun pada kejantanannya. Apalagi ketika mulut tersebut menghisap kuat miliknya, Chanyeol benar benar dibuat gila.

"Ya tuhan... Tak ada yang lebih nikmat dari mulut ini..." Chanyeol bergumam dengan tangan yang ikut serta membantu memaju mundurkan kepala si sulung. Pinggulnya pun tak tinggal diam, bergerak berlawanan arah agar batangnya bisa lebih masuk lagi kedalam mulut Baekhyun yang hangat dan basah. Tempo geraknya pun lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, bahkan terkesan kasar dan tak sabaran. Beberapa kali Baekhyun tersedak dan terbatuk karna ujung kejantanan adiknya yang berhasil menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya, tetapi respon Chanyeol malah makin menggila, tak membiarkan Baekhyun berhenti walau sejenak.

Ketika ia merasa akan mendapatkan pelepasannya, dengan cepat Chanyeol mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Baekhyun dan membiarkan cairan bewarna putih miliknya menyemprot kearah wajah si sulung, mengotori wajah cantik tersebut.

Baekhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi tegak, lalu membersihkan sisa pelepasan Chanyeol dengan jemarinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun santai sembari menjilati jari jemarinya yang berlumuran semen Chanyeol. Merasa tak terganggu dengan penampilannya yang benar benar berantakan dan kacau.

"Seperti yang lalu lalu. Luar biasa, sangat." Baekhyun tersenyum senang, lalu merangkak menuju Chanyeol, memberikan satu ciuman basah pada bibir sensual itu karna sudah memberikan pujian kepada dirinya. Chanyeol dengan senang hati membalas.

"Benarkah? Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias, ia mengelus dada bidang adiknya lalu memainkan jari jemarinya disana, membuat pola abstrak.

"Tentu saja, aku menyukaimu lebih dari apapun." Chanyeol bangkit dari posisi terlentang, membiarkan tubuh mungil si sulung duduk dipangkuannya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk memeluk pinggang ramping tersebut, menariknya agar lebih dekat lagi.

"Tak ada yang lebih aku sukai di dunia ini selain dirimu, kak." Bisik Chanyeol mengendus perotongan leher si sulung lalu mengecupnya lembut. Tangannya yang semula di pinggang, kini mulai merambat kedalam baju Baekhyun yang longgar, melepaskan pengait bra ketika ia menemukannya.

"Chan.. ahh.." Desah Baekhyun lepas ketika lidah adiknya menari nari dipermukaan leher, membuat pola tak bertaturan disana, sedangkan kedua tangan bertekstur kasar milik Chanyeol mulai berpindah tempat lagi, kini menggenggam gunung kembar Baekhyun yang tak dibalut apapun dari balik baju.

"Chan.. yeolhh.. hnghh.." Lenguhan Baekhyun makin menjadi ketika kulit pada bagian tulang selangkanya dihisap kuat oleh Chanyeol hingga meninggalkan memar merah maroon, sedangkan tangan lelaki itu sibuk meremas payudaranya kencang. Kenikmatan double yang benar benar tak bisa ia tolak dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak ingin tinggal diam, ia dengan inisiatifnya sendiri menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, menggesekkan area intimnya pada batang perkasa milik Chanyeol yang kembali menegang. Tangannya ia bawa memeluk kepala Chanyeol, meremas rambut gelap lelaki tersebut sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmatnya.

"Aku memiliki seorang kakak yang benar benar jalang." Bisik Chanyeol sembari melepaskan kaos oversize Baekhyun dengan terburu buru. Saat ini ia benar benar diambang batasnya, lelaki bertubuh tegap tersebut ingin lebih dari sekedar ini, ia ingin menjelajahi tubuh si sulung lebih jauh lagi, dan ia menginginkan Baekhyun lebih dari apapun.

Ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan kedua payudara si sulung yang tak ditutupi sehelai benangpun, tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi Chanyeol segera mendaratkan kecupan, jilatan, kuluman, dan hisapan pada benda bulat bertekstur kenyal tersebut secara bergantian, membuat tanda sebanyak mungkin pada bagian dada gadisnya.

"Ahh! Ya, terushh yeol!! Ohh god! Hgnhh..." Baekhyun semakin ribut dengan kenikmatan yang ia terima secara bersamaan, pinggulnya bergerak cepat dan tak beraturan. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan dibawah sana cairannya sudah merembes, sudah terlalu basah dan benar-benar sangat siap untuk dimasuki.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol agar lelaki itu kembali pada posisi terlentang. Ia tak ingin menjadi munafik, karna ia juga menginginkan Chanyeol sama halnya dengan Chanyeol menginginkan dirinya.

"Hei, aku dominannya. Kau ingat?" Chanyeol membalikkan posisi, kini ia yang menindih tubuh si sulung. Mendengar hal itu Baekhyun hanya mendengus malas dengan bibir mengerucut, tetapi ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, toh akhirnya akan sama saja. Milik Chanyeol akan tetap menghajar lubangnya habis habisan.

"Ya, lakukan sesukamu. Aku ini kan milikmu." Cibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol terkikik kecil lalu menghadiahi sebuah french kiss memabukkan. Mengeksplore rongga mulut Baekhyun dengan lidahnya yang lincah.

Tak hanya bergerak disatu tempat, kini lidah tersebut berpindah ke area yang lain. Menjilati dari daun telinga si sulung, lalu bergerak perlahan menuju leher dan berhenti sejenak dipuncak gunung Baekhyun yang sensitif. Ia meludahi puncak gunung gadis tersebut lalu menghisapnya kuat, seolah olah ia adalah seorang bayi yang tengah menyusu kepada ibunya.

Setelah puas bermain dengan payudara milik Baekhyun, lidah Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan petualangannya, melewati perut ramping si sulung hendak menuju area yang paling pribadi dan juga sensitif.

Ia melepaskan pakaian dalam Baekhyun dengan sekali tarikan, lalu menghirup aroma khas lubang becek tersebut dengan perasaan yang menggebu gebu. Ia benar benar tak sabar ingin bermain dengan lubang favoritenya.

"Y-yatuhan... Cha-chanyeolhh!" Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika lidah nakal milik adiknya kini tengah bermain main dibawah sana, meringsek masuk diantara lipatan becek tersebut lalu bergerak in dan out guna menggoda tonjolan sebesar biji kenari yang menjadi pusat sensitif Baekhyun.

"J-jangan berhenti.." lenguh Baekhyun menahan kepala Chanyeol agar tetap berada diantara pahanya, jemarinya meremas rambut panjang adiknya sebagai sarana pelampiasan rasa nikmat. Sedangkan Chanyeol dibawah sana tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun bermain dilubang senggama kakaknya, melakukan french kiss hingga gadis tersebut tak tahan menahan cairannya yang detik itu juga membasahi mulut Chanyeol.

"Madu termanis yang pernah aku coba." Bisik Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya lalu mengecup Baekhyun tepat dibibir. Kembali mengeksplore rongga mulut si sulung.

"Baek..." Panggil Chanyeol dengan suara serak setelah menghentikan ciumannya.

"Hmm.." Baekhyun bergumam sembari memainkan rambut belakang Chanyeol. Tersenyum tipis ketika melihat keraguan dimata lelaki tersebut. Ia paham betul bahwa kini Chanyeol tengah ragu, takut dan juga bingung antara melanjutkan sampai akhir atau berhenti disini. Hal ini sudah berulang ulang kali terjadi setiap kali mereka bersama.

Dengan lembut Baekhyun mengelus wajah adik kesayangannya lalu memberikan kecupan lembut pada rahang tegas lelaki jangkung tersebut. Berharap dengan itu semua perasaan gundah Chanyeol akan hilang.

"Kenapa ragu? Bukankah kita sudah sering membahasnya?" Bisik Baekhyun masih tetap memainkan jemarinya dirambut ikal Chanyeol yang gondrong.

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Baekhyun, lalu menyesap aroma gadisnya dengan tenang. "Tapi tetap saja. Kenyataan bahwa kita adalah saudara kandung benar benar menggangguku." Bisiknya sendu. "Aku harus bagaimana, Baekhyun-a? Aku jatuh cinta dengan kakakku sendiri." Baekhyun tersenyum, memeluk erat leher Chanyeol. Hatinya menghangat dan perutnya tergelitik mendengar pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang sudah ia dengar ribuan kali. Kenyataan yang ada tak cukup mengganggunya, karna masih banyak jalan menuju Roma, ya kan?

"Hei, bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan berjuang bersama? Masih banyak celah, Chanyeol-a. Kita bisa pergi dari rumah setelah lulus kuliah nanti. Tinggal jauh ditempat tak seorang pun mengenal kita. Tinggal berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih dan mengadopsi seorang anak!" Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya lalu terkikik kecil mendengar rencana yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun, terlebih lagi rencana mengadopsi seorang anak.

"Kenapa harus mengadopsi anak, jika kita berdua bisa membuatnya sendiri?" Goda Chanyeol menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau bisa mencari tahu sendiri, yeol. Kau punya akses internet bagus, jadi pergunakan hal itu dengan sebaik mungkin." Baekhyun mendengus malas, tetapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. Merasa senang melihat Chanyeol yang tak lagi murung.

Ia mengelus rambut ikal favoritnya tersebut "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, jalani saja dulu yang ada didepan mata. Misalnya, melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang terhenti? Hm?" Baekhyun tersenyum nakal, membuat pola abstrak pada dada bidang Chanyeol menggunakan jemarinya.

"Shit... Sampai mana kita tadi?" Baekhyun diam diam meraih batang keras milik adiknya lalu mengarahkan batang tersebut kedalam lubang senggamanya. "Seharusnya sih, sudah sampai sini." Bisik Baekhyun dengan suara mendayu andalannya.

Seolah olah menghapus jarak, status, dan kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan nafsu mereka yang sudah diujung tanduk kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Chanyeol dalam sekali hentak berhasil memasuki lubang Baekhyun, membuat sang empunya lubang menggeram tak tahan. Kepalanya mendongak dengan kedua mata terpejam, sedangkan tangannya meremat bedcover kuat kuat.

"Kumohon bergeraklah." Setelah mendapat lampu hijau, Chanyeol mulai bergerak perlahan, memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menggeram nikmat ketika Baekhyun dengan sengaja mengetatkan lubangnya.

"Chan ahh... Fa-faster pleasehh.." Chanyeol menurut, perlahan mempercepat temponya hingga tubuh si sulung ikut bergerak mengikuti irama. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, ikut meremas remas bokong bulat Baekhyun dengan gemas, sesekali memberi tamparan pada permukaannya hingga meninggalkan jejak merah berbentuk tangan. Baekhyun tak terganggu sama sekali dengan tamparan Chanyeol, malah ia merasa lebih bersemangat mengeluarkan desah yang mampu membuat Chanyeol tak tahan membendung hasratnya.

"Le-lebih cepat kumohon Chanhh.. Kasari aku, anghh hnghh, kyaah!" Baekhyun adalah tipe wanita yang suka dikasari atau lebih tepatnya gadis ini termasuk golongan maso, dan tentu saja Chanyeol sudah lebih tau daripada kita semua. Maka dari itu dengan seluruh tenaganya Chanyeol langsung menghajar kemaluan Baekhyun habis habisan. Bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo yang cepat dan juga kasar, seolah olah ia melepaskan monster yang tertahan didalam dirinya.

"A-ah!! P-pelan Chanyeol! Hnghh hgnhh..." Bahkan Baekhyun yang seorang maso pun memohon agar ia memperlambat temponya, tetapi Chanyeol seolah tuli, ia tetap pada temponya. Menghajar lubang yang selalu sempit tersebut dengan kasar.

"Ya Baekhyun-a. Bukannya kau minta dikasari?" Ejek Chanyeol tetap menggoyangkan pinggulnya, sedangkan tangannya mencekik leher Baekhyun dengan tekanan yang tak berlebihan, membuat gadis itu semakin bergairah.

"O-oh yatuhan.." Baekhyun mendesah parau, membenamkan kepalanya dibantal dengan posisi tubuh membusung, tak kuasa menahan nikmat yang diberikan Chanyeol secara bertubi tubi. Tubuhnya pun ikut tersentak sentak mengikuti gerakan Chanyeol, suara decit ranjang dan kulit yang beradu membuat suasana semakin memanas.

Chanyeol menggeram, merasakan batangnya yang membesar didalam sana membuat ia semakin bergerak lebih cepat lagi, tak sabar menantikan pelapasannya. Baekhyun pun tak jauh berbeda, dari semenjak dihajar Chanyeol, ini adalah pelepasan keduanya, dan ia begitu tak sabar ingin sampai pada puncak yang ia nanti nantikan. Sehingga ia pun berinisiatif bergerak berlawanan arah agar kejantanan Chanyeol menusuknya lebih dalam lagi.

"A-aku sampai yeolhh..." desah Baekhyun.

"Bersama, baek." Desis Chanyeol segera melepaskan kejantannya lalu menyemburkan cairan semennya tepat dibibir kemaluan Baekhyun, meratakan cairan tersebut dengan ujung kemaluannya bersamaan dengan cairan Baekhyun yang merembes keluar dari sela sela lipatannya.

"Ahh.. hahh... Ya tuhan.." Chanyeol terjatuh, menindih tubuh mungil si sulung dengan tubuh besarnya. Keduanya sama sama polos dengan tubuh yang mengkilap oleh keringat.

"Persetan dengan hubungan kandung. Ayo kita kabur dari rumah setelah lulus dan mempunyai pekerjaan sendiri. Tinggal berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih atau layaknya sepasang suami istri, bersenggama setiap hari dan mengadopsi seorang bayi untuk kita besarkan bersama!" Disela nafasnya yang memburu dan tubuhnya yang bergetar, Baekhyun tergelak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, ia meraih wajah tampan adiknya lalu menghadiahi ciuman lembut kepada lelaki 20 tahun tersebut.

"Aku akan menunggumu lulus kuliah, kalau begitu." Keduanya kembali saling mengecup, tetapi terhenti ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Ya! Park Baekhyun! Kau tidur lagi ya?! Kenapa lama sekali membangunkan kak Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun mendengus, menggerutu ketika mendengar adik keduanya Jongin berbicara dengan nada tak sopan seperti itu.

"Wah bagus, ia memanggilku hanya dengan sebutan nama." Sindir Baekhyun melirik sinis Chanyeol. Merasa iri dengan Chanyeol yang begitu dihormati kedua adik mereka, terutama Jongin.

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang terletak disamping ranjang lalu mendial nomor Jongin. "Hei! Berbicara yang sopan dengan kakak sulungmu!" Balas Chanyeol dengan suara menggelegar ketika telponnya diangkat oleh Jongin. Membuat lelaki berkulit tan yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Chanyeol seketika menciut.

"Turun saja duluan, Baekhyun sedang memberesi kamarku!" setelah mengatakan hal itu Chanyeol menutup telponnya secara sepihak, membuat Baekhyun terkikik kecil. Merasa bersyukur bahwa kamar Chanyeol kedap suara sehingga kegiatan mereka tak terdengar oleh orang lain.

"Ya ya baiklah! Tak usah marah marah begitu. Tch, menyebalkan." Jongin menendang pintu kamar abangnya lalu turun seorang diri sembari menggerutu kesal, menghampiri si bungsu yang sudah duduk manis di meja makan seraya bermain game online di smathphonenya.

Chanyeol hanya terkikik mendapati respon Jongin, lalu kembali mendekap gadis mungil dihadapannya dengan erat. "Tetaplah begini untuk 5 menit kedepan, setelah itu kita mandi bersama oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, mempererat pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Chanyeol, menikmati setiap momentnya bersama adik tertuanya.

 **-END-**

Hallo! Lama tak jumpa! Maaf baru muncul lagi setelah sekian lama, huhuhu. Aku dipusingkan oleh real life sampai sampai tak sempat melanjutkan 1 cerita "Brother" yang gantung dan idenya ntah pergi kemana sekarang. I'm so sorry karna ga bisa lanjutin cerita tersebut, aku udh blank dan dari pada hasil kedepannya jelek lagi, aku rasa lebih baik aku stop ceritanya dan dihapus aja.

Jadi untuk mengganti itu aku coba bikin cerita baru oneshoot, dan ya memang rasanya aku lebih cocok bikin cerita yang oneshoot aja, langsung selesai soalnya ahahaha.

Aku harap temen temen suka dan ga kecewa ya, maaf kalo ada typo dimana mana atau jalan ceritanya yang absurd. Jangan segan segan ngasih saran dikolom komentar juseyooo~

Thankyou yang sudah baca!

Much love!

/zoesgurl/


End file.
